A Tu Lado
by 25 5 1993
Summary: Maka tiene una tarde interesante gracias a su amigo SOul?. o talves no tan interesante. pesima en esto lo siento


Soul Eater no me pertenece

A tu Lado

Era un día soleado en Death City pero aun así, aunque el sol estuviera en todo su esplendor no era un día caluroso, era un día muy cálido. Una linda nena de 6 años con cabello de un rubio cenizo el cual lo llevaba en 2 coletas usaba un lindo vestido verde esmeralda que combinaba con sus ojos color verde olivo, estaba sentada en un banca del parque del centro de Death City, con un libro a su lado ya que comía una rica paleta helada de piña colada amaba ese sabor tan delicioso.

Miraba al cielo mientras comía y se preguntaba donde rayos podría estar su amigo, ya había tardado ese, niño siempre quedándose dormido pensaba la pequeña mientras rodaba los ojos.

-oye tu mocosa .Maka volteo a ver a su izquierda donde se encontraba el locutor de esa voz, era un niño un poco más alto que ella usaba unos anteojos redondos su cabello era negro y tenía un peinado extraño dividido en 2 partes cada una formando una punta, Maka puso cara rara al verlo ,que niño más extraño pensó.

-hola le dijo con una sonrisa (el niño sonrió burlonamente) soy Maka y tú?.

-que te importa le dijo este quiero tu paleta así que damela. Maka frunció el seño

-claro q no es mía cómprate la tuya

-no yo quiero la tuya dámela. Maka se levanto molesta de la banca

- ya te dije que no, déjame en paz.

-y si no que? Me vas a golpear enana le dijo alzando una ceja

-yo no soy enana le dijo inflando sus cachetes levemente sonrojada por el enojo.

-si lo eres le dijo y jalando una de sus coletas

-auch dijo la niña soltándose eres un tonto

-no me digas tonto niña, dijo enojado, tú eres, tú, tu,….. El niño no sabía que decir, Maka rodo los ojos Niños son unos tontos, Eres una babosa grito el niño empujándola haciendo que Maka callera al suelo y se doblara el tobillo, a la niña se le cristalizaron sus ojitos. El niño al verla comenzo a reír.

**Soul Pov**

Mientras tanto un pequeño nene de cabello blanco un poco rebelde con ojos rojos como carmesí vestía unas bermudas naranjas y una camiseta blanca, iba caminando de lo más tranquilo por las calles de Death City hacía el parque. Parecía tranquilo aunque en realidad iba muy nervioso ya que había quedado de verse con su amiga en el parque pero se había quedado dormido y sabia que su amiga lo iba a reñir, rodo los ojos al recordar eso, ella siempre le reñía por llegar tarde No era su culpa era un niño de 7 años en crecimiento que esperaba necesitaba dormir.

Además Maka lo pudo haber ido a despertar viven a la par es más me pudo gritar desde su ventana, pero ya que mejor se apresuraba.

Cuando iba entrando al parque noto a un niño molestando a una pequeña de 2 coletas no podía ver su cara ya que la nena estaba en el suelo y con la cabeza gacha.

Cerro su pequeño puñito y frunció su ceño ese niño golpeo a Maka y la estaba molestando solo el molestaba a Maka pero nunca la golpeaba su mami le enseño a ser un caballero y aunque le gustaba molestarla porque le gustaba verla molesta (se miraba muy linda pensó sonrojado) nunca la golpeaba. Noto que el niño se acercaba a Maka así que no lo dudo ni un segundo y salió corriendo hacía ellos al llegar se coloco frente a Maka

-vete de aquí le dijo molesto al niño

-oh si no que? dijo burlonamente

-te golpeare le dijo el pequeño

-mira niño tonto si tu….. Pero se cayó abruptamente al ser interrumpido por un golpe que recibió en el estomago.

-mira si no te vas **ahora** te golpeo de nuevo .el niño le miro asustado y salió corriendo. El pequeño suspiro qué bueno que ya se había ido. Su mami tal vez lo castigaría por golpear a alguien pero debía defender a maka, niño tonto cuando lo vuelva a ver… espera Maka abrió un poco los ojos y se dio la vuelta se agacho frente a ella.

pequeña levanto la vista. El niño noto que Maka tenía lagrimas en su carita.

-soul dijo en un susurro

-Maka estas bien de pronto la pequeña se lanzo sobre soul y lo abrazo, el pequeño se sorprendió pero le regreso el abrazo y sonrió.

-Maka le dijo el

-soul eres un tonto dijo separándose un poco y dando un suave golpe en la cabeza con su libro, Soul sonrió

-oye pero si te defendí

-bueno si pero si hubiera llegado a tiempo ese niño tonto no me hubiera molestado

-no fue mi culpa fue tuya

-claro que no y yo porque?

-que si porque tu pudiste ir a mi casa a despertarme y hubiéramos venido juntos

-soul, suspiro, Salí muy muy muy temprano de casa recuerdas fui con papa al Doctor dijo haciendo mala cara odiaba los doctores.

Soul que al fin lo recordó rio nerviosamente.

- emmm jejejejejeejeje tienes razón fue culpa de tus papis, estas bien dijo frunciendo su ceño ese tonto no te hizo nada. Maka primero rodo los ojos después le sonrió

-gracias contesto estoy bien

-bien, ven dijo vamos por un helado

-si, pero al tratar de levantarse sintió un dolor en su tobillo y recordó que se había lastimado

-estas bien Maka?

-si es solo que creo que me lastime dijo con los ojos cristalinos. Soul odiaba ver a Maka llorar así que se sentó frente a Maka dándole la espalda

-sube

-no soul yo puedo… pero Soul la interrumpió

-Maka si no subes ya no te dejare leer esconderé todos tus libros dijo riendo un poco por su comentario. Maka frunció el ceño

-no te atreverías dijo viendo mal a soul

-pruebame pequeña dijo burlonamente

-no soy pequeña dijo inflando sus cachetes .Soul rio. bien dijo subiendo a la espalda de soul rio

Soul iba con Maka en su espalda caminando por la calles de Death City hacia su casa dejando el helado para otro día.

-oye Soul

- mjm

-sabes eres un niño muy cool dijo sonriendo. Soul sonrió **cool** le gustaba esa palabra.

Cuando llegaron a su casa Soul fue hacia la de Maka la cual se había dormido en el camino, cuando toco la puerta escucho un leve **ya voy**. Kami la madre de Maka abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a Maka aunque también se asusto un poco.

-pequeño soul dijo con una sonrisa, que sucedió dijo tomando a Maka en brazos ya que vio que el pequeño estaba cansado. Soul suspiro y se tiro al suelo

-ufffffff estaba cansado. Kami rio suavemente

-y bien? Pero ven entra

-no, gracias,pero debo irme mi mami se sonrió

-me dirás que sucedió?

-a si, verá dijo frunciendo el ceño, un niño tonto la molesto en el parque yo no había llegado dijo sonrojándose un poco se me hizo tarde ya que me quede dormido dijo en un susurro. Kami sonrió era adorable, y bueno ese niño empujó a Maka y se lastimo su piecito y le dolía

-y tú la defendiste?

-si dijo orgulloso

-gracias kami sonriendo, por cuidar y defender a se sonrojo

-no es nada siempre lo hare, sonrió. De pronto kami recordó que la traía cargando.

-soul. La cargaste desde el parque?

-si, Maka es muy pequeña y delgada pero sí que pesa dijo con cara rara, kami no pudo más que reír

-gracias eres muy lindo, todo un pequeño caballero

-bueno mama dice que debo defender a Maka y más si son niñas y Maka es una niña y que nunca debo golpearlas

-pues ella tiene toda la razón dijo con una sonrisa

-bueno debo irme mama debe estar esperando y es un poco tarde

-tienes razón ve y salúdame a tus padres por favor

-claro señora kami dijo sonriendo, por cierto no olvide cuidar el piecito de Maka dijo muy serio.

-si soul no te preocupes y rio un poco, el niño corrió asía su casa mientras se despedía con su manita, kami lo observo hasta que salió de su jardín y entro al suyo hasta entrar a su casa. Kami volteo a ver a Maka

-soul dijo Maka sonriendo aun dormida. Kami sonrió y entro a su casa.

Cuando soul entro a su casa grito como siempre

-mami estoy en casa, no me perdí. Eso si era cool pensó sonriendo. Escucho una pequeña risa.

-soul en la cocina hijo. Corrió hacía esta y vio que su mama preparaba la cena.

-hola mami, dijo sentándose en un banco del desayunador, esta lo volteo a ver y le sonrió

-hola cielo qué tal te fue? Pregunto siguiendo con la cena

-mami, dijo serio, ella volteo a verlo, golpee a un niño, ella se sorprendió mucho ya que soul no solía ser así

-cielo te he dicho que no debes pelear

-pero mami fue por defender a Maka, ella se sorprendió aun mas pero después sonrió

-defenderla?

-si, mira un niño tonto la lastimo y yo la defendí, de pronto se quedo callado, también la cargue desde el parque.

-porque? Tu solo? Dijo sorprendida la señora Evans.

-si, yo solito, porque le dolía su piecito, pero estoy muy cansado dijo es su carita se notaba el cansancio, maka pesa mucho aunque es pequeña. Luna que así se llama su madre soltó un pequeña acerco a él y lo tomo en brazos

-soul sabes que no me gusta que pelees, pero como se que fue por defender a Maka, está bien no te castigare, tú debes protegerla. Soul sonrió y abrazo a su mami

-si mami siempre lo hare.

-bien, ve a tu habitación y lávate, puedes dormir un rato mientras llega papa, tu hermano está en su habitación. Soul asintió y fue hacia su habitación

Luna lo vio y sonrió, son unos niños tan lindos, pensó,

**Casi Nota**

****espero les haya gustado :)..


End file.
